The Sacrifice
by tOrNaDoChAsEr11
Summary: This takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny have just returned from Qudditch camp.
1. The Surprise

The Sacrifice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They are all J.K.'s. I only own Kristine Jennifer Lynne and Sara Elizabeth.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so please R&R!! Thanks! Enjoy!!!  
  
Ch-1 The Surprise  
  
In the kitchen at The Burrow  
  
"Fredrick Williams and George Arthur Weasley!!!! [A/n ok so I made the middle names up] I told you two that you were not allowed to open a joke shop and now you go against my word. I am so furious with you!! And besides that you nearly got yourselves expelled from Hogwarts!!!" raged Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But mum......." started Fred.  
  
"No, buts Mr. Fredrick Williams Weasley! I am sick and tried of your getting into trouble and I don't want to see you for the next month! You two are to come down for breakfast, dinner, and lunch, when you are called to, otherwise you are not to leave your room, use magic, or apparate down for meals!!!! Do I make myself clear???" finished Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, mum." replied the twins and started sulking off to there room.  
  
Living room  
  
"Arthur, I just don't know what to do with them two anymore. I mean Bill, Charlie, nor Percy where nothing like this at all," said Mrs.Weasley sinking down onto the couch next to her husband.  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. There are just not like Bill, Charlie, or Percy," replied Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I hope you are right, Arthur, I hope you are right"  
  
One Month Later  
  
"Fredrick you missed a spot on this glass" said George in a tone that mocked his mothers.  
  
"Shut up, George, or I'll tell mum that you are not stacking the plates right." finished Fred.  
  
"Fine by me cause you used magic to clean last night while mum was gone." replied George.  
  
"Uh huh, and would you like to continue this story for me, actually why don't you boys." said Mrs. Weasley as she had just entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, nothing mum." spoke George.  
  
"Well, alright then, but remember that your farther is coming back guest so I expect this house to be in tip-top shape by nightfall." responded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, it is not like it is people who haven't ever been here before is coming. It is only Harry and Hermione, and Ron is returning from Qudditch camp." finished Fred questioningly. "Why would the house need to be in tip- top shape for them?"  
  
"You forgot about Ginny, Fred dear...." said Mrs. Weasley but was interrupted by George before she could finish.  
  
"Jenni is coming?!?!?!?!" Responded George in a bewilded tone of voice.  
  
"Well yes dear she is your sister and she is returning with Ron from camp as far as I know." explained Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant Jenni as in the McKinnon's daughter. I knew my sister Ginny would be coming home too," said George.  
  
"Oh, I see. It has been a long time scene I last saw her. I wonder how she and her grandmother are? I wonder now if she ever got onto the International Qudditch Team in France or not?" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
The next day/night  
  
"Boys will you come down and help me set up the tables for dinner tonight?" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes mum." replied the twins.  
  
"And by the way boys after tonight you time will have been paid and you go back to using magic and everything." said Mrs.Weasley in her sweetest voice they had her in weeks.  
  
"Wow, thanks mum." replied Fred in a shocking tone of voice.  
  
"Can you believe that mum let us off the easy?" Questioned Fred to his brother.  
  
"Someone must have put her under the Imperious Cruse to get her to change her attitude all of a sudden." George replied.  
  
Dinner that night  
  
"Harry dear it is good to see you again." Said Mrs. Weasley taking him into a tight hug.  
  
"It is good to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry fighting for his breath.  
  
"So, how was Qudditch camp Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"It was murder I tell you." Responded Ron.  
  
"We can discuss this all over dinner. Come on everyone before it gets cold, outside go." Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed all the children outside to eat.  
  
Everyone ate their food like they were eating their last meal that night. There were discussions on Ron's and Ginny's Qudditch camp. Which Ron was still considering no longer being the keeper for Gryfindor. Ginny, although, was quiet happy with the improvement she had made. Mrs. Weasley was about to send everyone off to bed when she remembered she had something to tell them all.  
  
"You lot better get your sleep tonight because something says you will not be sleeping good after tonight." Mrs.Weasley announced.  
  
"Why do you say that mum?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well... someone has anonymously sent us tickets to this year's Qudditch World Cup. And they are top box seats. But we have a long way to travel cause the semi-finals and finals are being held in Brazil, South America." Finished Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron.  
  
"And you have no idea who sent them to you?" Said Harry.  
  
"No clue." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well you heard me get your sleep tonight. Cause I don't even know who is playing but we have to leave tomorrow at about noon to get there for the semi-finals start." Mrs. Weasley said while attempting to shoo them to the house.  
  
Hey! That is it for the first chapter hope everyone liked it!!! Please r&r! Thanks!!!  
  
Lynne 


	2. Journey to Brazil

Chapter 2 Journey to Brazil  
  
The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke everyone at the crack of dawn so that they could go ahead and start backing their trunks cause they did not know how long they were going to be in Brazil for the Qudditch World Cup.  
  
"Mum why do we have to pack our trunks so early in the morning when we have a whole week left of holiday and our book list only came yesterday?" asked Ginny as Mrs. Weasley had just brought them their freshly washed robes.  
  
"Cause, dear, I don't know when we will be back from Brazil. If I had not gotten the letter with the tickets on such short notice then we would have packed sooner and went yesterday to get your supplies. Now I am not sure when we will have time to get your books." Answered Mrs. Weasley while sorting out their robes.  
  
"Do you have any idea who sent the letter anyways mum?" asked Ron as he walked over to get his recently sorted and folded robes.  
  
"No clue, but we have to leave here before noon cause that is when the port key leaves. Here are your robes Harry, dear." Finished Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Why do we have to leave so early, I thought the finals were not until night after next?" asked Hermione who had just showed up to get her robes.  
  
"Because we got tickets for the Semi-Finals and Finals, rather than two years ago you all had just Finals tickets." Said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Hermione her robes.  
  
"Wow, who would send us tickets for the Semi-Finals and Finals?" asked Fred and George who had just walked in and looked as if they just woke up as well.  
  
"About time you two got up. Me and your father have no clue who would send us tickets from Brazil we know no one on any of the International Qudditch teams." Replied Mrs. Weasley now done with folding and sorting the robes. "Now all of you finish packing and then come down for a spot of breakfast then we should have not to long of time before we have to leave to reach the port key.  
  
After breakfast   
  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes!" replied all the children  
  
"Alright then, Fred, George, you two are to stay here until your father gets home and then you will come with him. Is that understood?" Finished Mrs. Weasley with a hint of danger in her voice.  
  
"Yes, mum." Chorused the twins.  
  
"Alright then, the port key is suppose to be somewhere in the field behind the house, so everyone be on the look out." Said Mrs. Weasley as she shooed the children out of the house.  
  
"Do we have any clue what the port key may look like, Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Not really sure, Harry dear, I don't know what the Brazilian Ministry uses for port keys." Answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hey, mum, could this be it?" asked Ginny holding up what looked like a dark green bowler hat.  
  
"Let me see...... Yes, yes, yes it is." Responded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"How can you tell, Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Because, inside the hat it says: 'Weasley, Party of 5, Arrival Noon.'" Replied Mrs. Weasley. "Well looks like we should be leaving soon. Everyone get a hand on the hat."  
  
Everyone touched some part of the hat and shortly after they felt was leaving the ground and a jolt somewhere behind their navel. Next thing they saw looked like they were deep in the Dark Forest.  
  
That is all for this chapter the next chapter Qudditch World Cup Semi- Finals!!! Please R&R!! Sorry if it is short! 


End file.
